The Finches of London
by RiddleMeThis15
Summary: Veronica Finch,the elderly neighbour of detective inspector Rachel Waterstone loses information on one of the world's most rare and priceless jars .That jar is then sold in auction to a man who, two days after buying it , disappears along with his family. To Rachel, this case seems an open and close scenario. That is , until she meets Professor Layton and Luke Triton.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort can come in many ways, the gentle tapping of rain on the window when you're curled up in bed, a jumper that smells just like someone you love, a grandmother humming silently as she sews, or the tea stained photo that reminds you that you're never really alone. Sometimes though , comforting someone seems impossible, especially when all they want to do is sob into your arms , oblivious to what's happening in reality. So you just sit there,contemplating if you should hold them or whisper small words that you're not entirely certain hold a value in their eyes.

At least that's what I was thinking as I held the shaking form of Veronica Finch. Why is she so upset? ...Well I can tell you now,that question is mirrored in my mind because you see the truth is, V hasn't lost a relative, she hasn't been burgled or injured in any way. No, she has in fact lost her purse. Her favourite purse I might like to inform you, I do agree that her behaviour is extreme to say the least.V isn't an ordinary woman though,she does have a... condition,as Dr Andrews puts it, which causes her to see everyday issues as bigger than they are and , as a result, can create devastating ( for her) yet amusing (for me) situations.

"Oh,but you don't understand!" She wailed,throwing her arms around and almost knocking her cat, tiddles,off the sofa.I winced,she could've won an Oscar for that."Come on now V...it's not that bad,not really eh?" In all honestly that's the sentence that I've been muttering for the past half hour and I'm getting rather sick of it. Veronica turned sharply and looked at me over her dark rimmed glasses,her mouth slightly agape "Not that bad?...ha!" Leaning forward slightly she flicked the end of my nose with her red nails "You don't understand!" She sniggered again."Understand what?!" I shouted in frustration."Its not the purse that I'm bothered about! Not at all,on the contrary it's what was inside the purse".There was a short pause.I waited for her to continue her gripping tale of 'lady loses handbag' but after a minute of staring into her wide glassy eyes, I decided to encourage V along."And what was inside it?" I asked sarcastically, _it can't be that major,she's probably lost her bus pass or something,_I thought to myself. There was a clink as Veronica placed the china mug onto the latest issue of 'gardeners weekly' that sat upon a small coffee table. She leaned closer and in a quiet voice whispered two words..."The book".

At first I just sat there,debating weather or not I should ring Dr Andrews and ask for him to prescribe her more tablets there and then,or just nod, smile, finish my cup of tea and leave. Neighbourly duties complete. However, I decided to humour her "And what book would that be V?" I asked. "The book that I found when I was on holiday with Albert, you silly girl!"...this is where I should probably explain that Albert was Veronica's husband, he died seven years ago and his photo holds a spot on Veronica's bedside cabinet. Smiling at me, she continued "We found it in an old shop in Egypt,Albert only bought it for 50p and said I could have it as a souvenir, of course we only realised what it was when we arrived back at the hotel" V sighed "...not that it matters now anyway, but the book contained notes made by some explorer, oh I can't remember who, some young fellow...anyhow the notes described a specific jar that is said to be worth millions of pounds!"

A jar. Millions of pounds worth of pottery. I didn't know what to think,it was true that Veronica and Albert did travel often but this was the first I'd heard of such an item . Besides , who would write a book about a jar? . To be honest it was the last thing I was expecting to hear."So,you're saying that whoever has your purse,also has a book containing information on a priceless artefact?" I felt stupid saying it out loud like that. Nodding eagerly, V began muttering something about Albert and I kind of...zoned out. Then a thought occurred to me. I held Veronica's hands in my own and tried to get her to focus once more."Um,V...what was the jar called?" I watched as the old lady's face crumpled in concentration"Erhm...yes...name...I think it was called,um, the water pot?, or was it the ocean jar?...something to do with water..." A priceless jar,worth millions and Veronica Finch had forgotten its name. Well , I did say that she had a condition. After at least two hours and probably five cups of tea, I managed to prise myself away from V's hold.

When I arrived through my own door and fought my way past Jasper, a loud jack Russell terrier, I ran a search through home of answers, google. In actuality I probably ran more than one search.A list, more likely and I'd tried 'water pot' and 'ocean jar' none of which arose anything of importance. I began to improvise,dashing across the keyboard I let my imagination run wild.'Puddle pot', 'Rain jar' and 'lake vase' gave nothing, I glanced across to where Jasper sat on my bed, chewing his mouse toy."What do you think jasper?" I asked, the dog just looked at me and gave a single bark in response. Maybe I'll turn out to be as mad as V when I grow old, there most likely isn't even a priceless jar at all.

Veronica had said that Albert and herself had found the book in an old shop in Eygpt so, perhaps I was missing something obvious. Then it struck me. The River Nile. I typed the words 'Jar of the Nile' into the search bar and clicked on the first result that came up. The site described a,said to be, priceless jar found only in Egypt. A match. Batty Veronica finch was right all along.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke triton walked slowly today, his footfalls lacked eagerness and his hat hung over his eyes. How was he going to explain to the professor why he had received a detention? It was hardly his fault if he was ten minutes late for class,he had simply helped a lost hedgehog find its way home,after all wasn't that part of his duty as a gentleman?.Luke glanced at his watch,it was 3:45. The professor was certain to want to know why Luke was half an hour late...or perhaps he already knows,Luke thought solemnly. Even if not, lying would only make things worse and the professor was not stupid. Leaves ran towards Luke and gathered around his ankles, as if trying to hold him back. The young apprentice was so deep in thought that he let out a startled yelp when a copy of the times hit him square in the face. "Today is just not my day" Luke grumbled, about to throw the offending item into the bin, until the headline caught his attention, it read: Hundreds of precious jars stolen under the noses of top level security officers. Luke folded the paper and placed it in his satchel, maybe the professor would take his news more lightly if he had an interesting story to show him...or maybe Luke wanted a distraction from the look of disappointment he was sure he'd see upon entering his mentor's home. Sighing deeply, the boy found himself at the door and proceeded to enter, the smell of tea and books filling his lungs.

The professor had heard Luke come in and yet immediately assumed something was amiss. The boy had not burst through the door as usual, he had not greeted the professor with a story of how he had managed to do that annoying puzzle Layton had given him and,above all, Luke was half an hour late. Peering through the doorway he noticed Luke shuffle hesitantly into the room,ringing his hands together and suddenly showing an interest in his shoe laces. The silence made itself known to both apprentice and mentor, although neither wanted to break it."Luke?...is everything all right?" The professor asked gently, tilting his trade mark top hat in concern. Then the flood of words."I'm sorry professor,it's just that...well, I was 10 minutes late to lesson this morning because I needed to help a lost hedgehog and Miss gave me a detention for it. I know you must think I was stupid but I only wanted to help, professor!" Luke didn't seem to pause for breath during his explanation and his outburst seemed to startle himself as well as Layton, who looked at him in a stunned silence. At first Luke thought the professor was going to scold him for being ungentlemanly, but when he heard a warm chuckle emerge he met his mentors eyes once again."My boy...did you say a hedgehog made you late? Hoho, there are worse things that could've happened you know! do not worry yourself too much Luke, just try not being so easily distracted now and again, ok?" The professor smiled and handed Luke a cup of tea."Um...right,er thanks professor!" Luke smiled in relief and held the china mug in his hands.

"Professor?...did you ever have a detention when you were at school?" Luke didn't really know what made him ask that but the professor just chuckled and replied "Yes, I recall being late after getting lost on my first day at secondary school in fact,I think I missed an entire lesson for it." _I wonder how the professor explained that to his teachers_,Luke wondered. Reaching into his satchel,Luke gathered the newspaper and handed it to the professor "What's this?" Layton frowned in concentration, holding the crumpled paper in his hands."Read the headline professor"

"Interesting..." The professor mumbled to himself. "I thought...maybe we could investigate it?" Luke had been longing for a good mystery to emerge for quite some time."The last time we investigated a rare artefact I seem to remember you getting lost on the digging site then claiming that you never wanted to see ,and I quote 'rusty old pottery' ever again" The professor teased Luke. "Well that was different!" Argued the boy, determination written on his face. "Haha, don't get so wound up, my boy, and yes, I have to admit that this has piqued my curiosity, not to mention what an amazing archeological opportunity this could be"

Just as Luke and the professor finished their teas and discussed the mystery around the stolen artefacts, the door bell rang. The professor opened the front door to reveal inspector Chelmey and a rather nervous looking Barton."Inspector" the professor greeted the officer with a nod "I must say,I wasn't expecting you, please do come in if you wish" "Not at the moment, layton. I think you're needed down at the station we, um...need guidance from you" Chelmey grumbled. "But of course inspector,what is it you need help with?". "I'm afraid I can't discuss it with you until we reach the station" _It must be something serious then_,thought Layton. Of course, he had guided Scotland Yard often, yet rarely had he seen Chelmey look as exhausted as this. The professor noticed that the inspector had dark rings under his eyes, even his speech carried a certain slur to it. "Very well, Luke,it seems we're needed"


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the delightful sound of Jasper growling at the postman and, after forcing myself from the warm cocoon of blankets I like to call paradise, I stumbled down the stairs yawning and tying my unruly brown hair into some sort of bun. I had been up all night researching the Jar of the Nile and ,as a result, now felt the full effects of neglecting sleep. Damn you Finch. Damn you curiosity.

The kettle sang its morning tune and I went to collect the paper from the letterbox before jasper dived up and tore it to shreds. Throwing it onto the dining room table, I poured myself a routine morning brew and munched on a slice of jam toast. Jasper looked up at me, resting his head on my leg "You won't get anywhere in life by begging your way through it you know jasp" I patted my companions head and sacrificed my last piece of toast for him "I hope you are aware of how spoilt you are". Sighing contently I collected the newspaper. The headline immediately caught my attention. 'Hundreds of precious jars stolen under the noses of top level security officers.'

"Well,that is a freaky coincidence...if it is one" I turned to the page and read through the article. It described the different artefacts stolen and the significance of each one. A tiara a Greek princess had worn, a victorian necklace and a Chinese instrument... all rumoured to be worth millions. Before ignoring the paper completely, the last name on the list jumped from the page and grabbed me. The Jar of the Nile. Coincidence? No, those were rarities in my line of work. Today was no exception. I ran up the stairs, changed and pulled Jasper out of the door with me. Not just because the paper contained a description of the jar, but because it mentioned that it had been sold in auction and now, not only was it missing...but so was the owner and their family. Coincidence?, most definitely not.


	4. Chapter 4

The walls were covered in photographs of the missing. Red tape and pins linked the pictures with descriptions,newspaper clippings and drawings of various artefacts. Papers littered the desk,witness reports and detailed records lay sprawled on the chipped wood. The Inspector made his way through the forest of words, when he reached his computer, Chelmey pulled up what appeared to be an account of 'Clemency and Cogg's auction house'.

"This ones been rattling the yard for months. It looks like a job for none other than you professor" The inspector admitted as he scrolled through the pages until, he came across the one he was searching for, "here it is"

"...The jar of the Nile?" Luke scratched his head, carefully forming the words as if they would give him a clearer insight.

"That's the one"

"Inspector,if I may ask, what is it about this jar that is troubling you?" The professor had been rushed to the station before he could ask why, so now he had the chance to finally speak, he took it.

"Well, on the surface this looks like a normal auction house in fact, the auctioneer's profile checks out as well as the buyer's. However, two days after purchasing the er...Jar of the Nile, the man who bought it,that is a...Mr Vincent Clay, was reported missing along with his wife and child."

"My word..." The professor mumbled to himself, _why would anyone do such a thing?_ The idea made him feel sick.

"That's not all though"

"What do you mean that's not all?!" Luke exclaimed.

"The thing is, the Clay family's apartment shows no traces of a break in or any sort of struggle. The neighbours have stated that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred at all. I mean, no loud shouts, unusual strangers or events...nothing at all. Yet the family are nowhere to be found and neither is the jar. Explain that to me Layton, and you've earned yourself a meddle"

The professor stood leaning his head on his hand and staring at the computer screen. _He had seen that before...but where?_. Looking down he noticed that Luke was reading through one of the files that Chelmey had given him, "Anything Luke?"

"Sorry professor, I don't think there is anything in here" Luke sighed and, defeated, placed the file back on the shelf.

"I'm afraid I have a meeting with the super in a few minutes but please, help yourselves to anything you want professor. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you inspector" The professor smiled, holding the brim of his hat as the inspector nodded at both tutor and apprentice, then left the office. "Well then Luke,lets see what we have here" Layton smiled at the boy and crossed the room to where a map depicting the streets of London, covered the left wall. Some areas of the map had notes attached to them each describing where Mr and Mrs Clay, along with their little girl,Evelyn, had been seen on the day they went missing, before the estimated time of the abduction. One of the notes contained a witness report, Luke read it aloud "Vincent seemed his usual cheery self really...he was over the moon about this jar he had bought at the auction. It was an anniversary gift you see...although...he was slightly nervous when I asked him about it"

"Why would he be nervous?" The professor pondered to himself "Luke?,what was the name of the witness?"

"Let me see, it was a...Doctor Fitz. Yes, a Dr. George Fitz. Hey,look professor! There's an address!"

"So there is, how about we pay this Doctor Fitz a visit Luke?, he may be able to provide us with vital information."

Armed with a new lead, the professor and Luke returned to the laytonmobile and drove down the road to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

" No. We are not taking on another case Rachel." The Guv growled at me, his face a picture of anger and annoyance.

"But Guv, I really think there's something in this one!"

"I'll tell you what's in it! A whole load of nothing! Your nutcase neighbour Verity Bird-"

"Veronica Finch!"

"I don't care! Whoever she is, she's probably read the paper and got this crazy idea. That's all .God, I thought you were supposed to be a D.I, not neighbourhood watch!"

I grabbed the pen he was pointing at me and slammed it on the desk, behind me the other officers watched in shock and amusement.I heard P.C Lockworth mutter something about a bet and in response, I turned and glared through the glass door. I hated to admit it but, Jack had a point.V wasn't exactly...'with it' all the time...but she remembered every memory she had with Albert to the letter and this was surely no exception or lapse in her memory. However, when the guv's telephone rang I made my exit. He was going to take some convincing, I needed to find a link that would make him take a proper look at the case and, arguing with him wasn't going to make that happen.

"Rachel, do you want a cuppa?" Looking up from the file I was reading I noticed Louise, one of the new trainee officers, staring at me her blonde hair was falling into her eyes and she kept pushing her glasses back onto her nose, for a moment she reminded me of my sister.I was distracted again.

"Oh,er yes , sorry... I stayed up way too late last night Lou...need any help?"

"Nah,I think I'm capable of making tea boss! Hehe" With that she smiled and wandered back to the staff kitchen, humming some sort of tune I'd never heard before. Jasper was sat in his box, watching over everything. He had become part of the team by now, often collecting the mail from reception and comforting traumatised children who had been involved in various crimes.I grinned to myself, we were probably the only police team to have an office pet...well , apart from Wilfred the goldfish in the health and safety department next door. _Now that's a joke that never gets old. _Deciding to get some work done, I opened the file that had occupied my desk for the past half an hour. It described a thief who had stolen a book from the library,which on its own is peculiar as books from libraries are free anyway, then said thief went to order a new sofa to be delivered. Thus giving us his name and address. Not the brightest bulb of them all. "I wonder if he's interested in old relics..." I muttered, glancing across to the Guv who was still in deep conversation with someone. That someone was clearly of a higher authority, the Guv was sat up straight and seemed to be hanging on to every word spoken.I had only seen him like that when he was called to the superintendents office. I sighed heavily, the clock had only just struck eleven, this was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

The professor and Luke walked towards an angry looking receptionist, filing her nails similar to how one might sand wood.

"Good day to you madam. My name is Hershel Layton and this is Luke. May we speak with Doctor Fitz please?" Professor Layton smiled warmly at the girl, unfazed by her cold glare.

"Are you a patient?" The woman tapped the desk, clearly irritated but the professor could not fathom why.

"Ah,well not exactly...no but-"

"Then why are you here?...is the child sick?"

Luke frowned at being called a child and huffed under his breath.

"No he is not, however we-"

"Then can you please leave before a queue forms"

Only then, did the professor notice a rather unwell man swaying about behind him. Pulling the brim of his hat down in embarrassment, Layton apologised and replied "Madam please. We need to speak with Doctor Fitz as a matter of our investigation. We are sorry for the delay but a man and his family are missing"

At that, the girl rolled her eyes rather dramatically and stood up from her chair " Fine. One minute."

"Thank you"

Luke looked up to his mentor "She's rude professor"

"Luke..." The professor warned the boy but, Luke noticed with a smile, he did not disagree.

Then, a man in a white coat opened a side door and called them over. He was quite large, with a greying beard and little hair, although his bright green eyes suggested youth, as did his welcoming smile...unlike the receptionist who passed them in the corridor, peering angrily at them both, her red heels clicking loudly on the flooring. Luke hid behind the professor until they were both in Doctor Fitz's room and, thankfully, out of her piercing stare.

Doctor Fitz scratched at his beard and motioned for both the professor and Luke to be seated " Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Did your receptionist not tell you that we're here under the request of Scotland Yard, Doctor Fitz?" Layton asked the older man.

"Chantelle mentioned something about an investigation, yes... oh and please, call me George."

"Very well, George."

"Well? What do you want to ask?"

There was a moment of silence as Layton decided upon the best way to conduct his questioning, without prying too much.

"Mr Vincent Clay is a patient of yours correct?"

"Yes...that is correct" George tilted his head slightly, still not understanding why the professor was asking him about one of his patients.

"I'm afraid to tell you that he, along with his family, is missing. I am here to enquire as to how he acted when you last saw him. Was there anything suspicious at all?"

"Missing?...good lord. Um...no I, gosh, I can't really think of anything. Oh how awful!" The doctor leaned back into his chair and straightened his tie.

" I must admit, it is quite a horrid crime to say the least, but that is why we need you to try your best to remember sir, anything at all no matter how insignificant it seems" The professor urged the Doctor, searching his face for any signs of recognition.

"He did mention something about a jar...but I don't see what that would have to do with anything."

"Quite a bit actually sir. You see, that very jar is also missing and we suspect there may be a connection there. What did he tell you about it?"

"He said...that it had cost him £25 and he'd bought it for his wife Susan. It was their anniversary present. Although..."

The doctor stopped, uncertain if he should go on.

"Please Doctor, continue" The professor prompted.

"Well, we were in full conversation about it and then... Doctor Andrews walked in asking if he could borrow some bandages. Nothing unusual but Vincent shut up like a clam, not looking at Andrews at all. I asked him if he was alright but he just mumbled a reply and grabbed the medicine I had prescribed him." The Doctor looked at his hands "Oh good heavens...why didn't I ask further?"

"You are not to blame sir. In fact you've been most helpful, where is Doctor Andrews now?"

"He's...not here. I told him to take a day off, he called in sick"

"Convenient..." Luke muttered

"Do you know when he'll be back at all?" The professor began to stand up.

"Sorry no, but I'll give him a call later if you want"

"Thank you that would be most helpful. Come along Luke." The professor followed the boy out of the door and nodded to Doctor Fitz.

In a dark alleyway across the street a shadow watched as the Professor and his apprentice left the hospital. A knife glinted in the dim light.

"It's all in motion now sir..." It rasped into a radio. Scarred hands shaking with rage. Then, it crawled from the rubbish bins and began tailing the unsuspecting Layton and Luke.

"Where to now professor?" Luke asked, writing in his notebook about everything they had done so far. It was a habit of his and it often helped the boy to piece together investigations or think through puzzles.

The professor in question looked up from the road and replied "Well, regrettably it seems we can't speak with Doctor Andrews. However , I think perhaps we should investigate this famous Jar of the Nile more."

"Yeah,that sounds like a good idea professor...um but first perhaps we could get a bite to eat?"

Layton chuckled to himself "But of course my boy! I can't let my apprentice starve now, can I? .I know a good café up ahead, do you suppose your appetite can last another few minutes?"

Luke nodded eagerly, grinning at his friend and, by the time the professor had parked his beloved car near to the 'Golden Tulip Café', Luke had decided upon his meal.

"Yorkshire pudding" he declared when Layton enquired as to what he wanted for lunch.

"Good choice Luke. Would you mind choosing a table?" The professor went to get a tray and stood to order whilst Luke dashed off to claim a table nearest to the window.

Returning with a pot of tea, cucumber sandwiches and Luke's Yorkshire pudding, the professor sat down and faced the boy._Peace at last. _In fact, the professor had not realised just how much he and Luke had squeezed into one afternoon. It was remarkable...as was the rate at which his apprentice was demolishing lunch.

"Luke, slow down."

The boy swallowed and took a gulp of tea "Sorry professor.I am kind of hungry"

"Kind of?...haha you are a bit more hungry than that I think!" Layton joked, happily munching at his own food albeit slower than his friend. The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching the bustling life of London pass by. The rain had only just started to fall, people dashed onto buses and dived into taxis, others opened umbrellas and huddled underneath them. The professor smiled " How strange it is that weather can change a persons attitude or priorities"

Luke gave his mentor a quizzical look "If you say so professor..."

The two were lost in thought so much that they didn't notice a leather clad man make a beeline for their table until he tapped the professor on the shoulder. Layton narrowly avoided spilling his tea "huh? Oh Erm...hello, sorry what-"

"Shut up" the man growled sitting down next to the professor.

"Oi! What's your problem?!" Luke started.

"If you both don't keep quiet, then the only problems you'll have to worry about will be your own. You got that, kid?" The man threatened, alcohol present on his clothes and breath.

The professor could feel a sharp cold blade poking into his side._Remain calm_,he told himself.

"What do you want from us?" Layton attempted to sound confident but he might as well had been a child. Then he noticed that another man had accompanied them and, presumably was also holding a knife to Luke who had gone extremely pale. This was not good at all. Both Luke and the professor had walked into this blindly and it was bigger than either he or Luke had first imagined. This was crime at its worse. From the way both thugs were looking at them, Layton noted with dread, it was probably going to get darker and much more dangerous.

"The both of you are going to get up, _slowly_, then walk out of the back door with us. We need to have a lil' chat. You make an attempt to shout or run an' we'll slice you up better than that beef you got there. Understood? Good...then move!"

"P-professor?" Luke was almost in tears by this point, his hands were shaking and his eyes were full of fear.

The professor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Luke. We are going to be alright. Just stay calm. Do you think you can do that for me?" Layton led the boy out of the door with him, ignoring the feeling of the knife jabbing at his side. Luke nodded weakly, too afraid to speak as they made their way to the door. The professor was furious at the sight of Luke so fearful. _In what_ _state of mind, could a man bring himself to willingly harm another? . _It made his blood boil. Whoever these people were, Layton was even more determined to see that justice would be won. Breaking his thought pattern, Layton huffed when one of the thugs roughly grabbed him by his collar, throwing him against an alley wall.

"Listen to me." The thug whispered " You an' your lil' friend 'ere are gonna stop lookin' for the jar."

"Why?" The professor spat out, the damp bricks digging into him.

"Because if you don't...I'll see to it that your little friend never reaches next month...or the Clay family for that matter."

"If you harm him at all then I promise-"

"Then you'll what? Eh?! What's some archeology geezer gonna do?!"

With that, the thug punched the professor with such a force that it knocked him unconsious, his limp body sinking to the grimy floor. Luke screamed, struggling desperately in the grip of his captor.

Dark red blood poured from his face, pooling around his head. Drowning his senses. Choking him. Imprisoning him. Eyelids fought to remain open, leaving one image in Professor layton's mind. His apprentice being driven away into the unknown. Then , nothing but isolated darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Suspended in a cold existence, the professor felt nothing. His vision was blurred and his limbs were as heavy as concrete. _Where was he? What had happened?_. Questions danced before him, mocking his futile efforts to raise alarm. His hearing was filled with a sharp piercing noise, everything else was rushing around him in a hazy blur. Closing his eyes briefly, the professor saw everything at once. Tea and Yorkshire pudding. Knife. Luke. Pain. Darkness.

Nothing made sense, and yet it all melted together into one terrifying conclusion; Luke was in danger and the professor couldn't help him alone. Layton breathed deeply, inhaling his surroundings. He could see that he was still in the alleyway, rubbish bins stood around him, preventing those who passed by from seeing him. He sat up with a groan, fresh blood dripping down his neck. Touching the area where he had been struck, Hershel was not surprised to find a small, sensitive lump.

He hissed as he stood up, swaying and holding the wall for balance as his world jolted and spun. When he stumbled forward, his legs seemed to forget their purpose and buckled beneath him. The impact of hitting the floor knocked the air from his burning lungs. The professor gritted his teeth, spluttering and forcing himself to clamber down the alleyway and across the street. Some people stopped and looked at him, one young boy asked him if he was alright. Too drained to reply, Layton nodded and more or less fell into his car. Driving in this state was probably not his best plan but, he reasoned, it was the only plan he had right now and getting to Scotland Yard would take too long by foot. The professor sat for a moment, holding his throbbing head in his hands and controlling his breathing.

Yet nothing could control his concern for Luke. It was overpowering as he drove. _Why_ _had he failed to stop those thugs?_ He should have pushed them away, or shouted for help, at least Luke could've made a run for it. If anything was to happen to the boy...the professor couldn't bear to think about it. No matter what the young boy said, he was only a child. Those thugs had the potential to break every bone in his body.

" Luke is going to be fine." The professor said aloud, trying to reassure himself . Although, the more he thought about it, replaying the event over and over again, the less certain he became. Those... _savages_ knew about the jar and for some reason, they were adamant that he and Luke would cease all lines of enquiry. Perhaps, the professor wondered, this isn't just about a rare atrefact. Somewhere along the line someone had lied. _Find them...find Luke._

Rusted metal pipes hung from above, groaning against the weight of the steel beams that they had held up for years on end. Slime and mildew coated the brick walls in a thick, insect riddled paste and water gathered in puddles on the concrete. The first thing Luke felt was the splash of cold water against his red, stinging cheek. Opening his eyes, he winced at the pain he felt. Such a pain that Luke could hardly think. It was everywhere, pinning him to the ground, pouring into his veins like molten lava. Luke tried to say something but his voice cracked and lodged in his throat, unwilling to venture out into the unknown. For a moment there was silence, accompanied only by the dripping of liquid. The boy waited, his only company the beating of his heart. Then he heard it. So faint that he thought he'd imagined it. Someone else was there in the shadows. _Oh god, someone else was there_. Luke pulled desperately against his restraints. He needed to get to the professor. Panic flooded through him, numbing his limbs to rock, freezing his brain to ice. _Wait_. That wasn't a sinister sound. The boy stopped, listening between his breaths. There it was again. Crying. Soft, frightened..._crying_.

Someone else was there. Someone else was alive. Luke forced his voice to come out, managing an almost shout, desperate to make contact. For his efforts a reply came. "H-hello?..." A sweet voice, kind and comforting in the dark prison that engulfed them, yet laced with sadness. Luke finally uttered a word, although it was not the one he was expecting to tumble from his dry lips "Professor"

"No...I'm Evelyn. Evelyn Clay."

His memories attacked him. Evelyn Clay. The missing child of the missing Clay family. Luke gasped "Evelyn!...Are your parents with you?"

"I...I...I don't know.I can't remember"

"...That's alright. Don't worry Evelyn, my name is Luke Triton.I am professor Layton's apprentice and I'm here to help."

"Thank you Luke. Although, how will you help if you are bound in rope?"

"Like I said.I'm professor Layton's apprentice, which means that every puzzle has an answer"

With that, the boy mustered all the courage he could find and began twisting and pulling on the rope.

Truth be told, it felt strange without his shadow following him around, throwing puzzles his way every five minutes and smiling when he worked them out. The memories were painful, like walking on crushed glass. In his minds eye, the professor saw the disappointed, tearful faces of Clark and Brenda Triton. _What was he to tell them? Should he yet?_. He had let them down, they had trusted him with their son's life, _their life._ To think that Luke would be destroyed in such a vicious manner, snuffed out like a candle flame...he had no doubt that it would end him. Hitting the brakes with much more force than required, Layton told himself to take control. He slammed the door shut and walked into Scotland Yard, heading straight for Inspector Chelmeys office. Upon entering, the inspector seemed shocked to see the professor, "Layton? What the blazes happened?!"

The professor caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His jacket was covered in dirt, as was his face. The hat he donned was torn slightly at the brim and his orange jumper was spotted with blood stains. No wonder people had stared. Gathering his confidence, the professor told Chelmey everything that he and Luke had done, their encounter with Doctor Fitz to the attack in the alleyway. The inspector listened intently, his frown growing deeper until he held a hand up "Pardon me from interrupting you Layton but, there is a D.I in the branch upstairs...I think she might be interested to hear this."

The professor tilted his head, "Of course, I will go there now but Luke-"

"I'll put my finest onto it. We _will_ find the boy professsor."

Hershel nodded "hm...thank you, inspector"

The professor left the office, aware of Chelmey following behind as they made their way upstairs. The inspector had said that they would find Luke, yet he didn't feel totally at ease, nothing like this had ever happened before. This was a whole new kind of puzzle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, today was going swimmingly. _Nothing remotely criminal had appeared. Perhaps they were all on holiday. At least, that was the Guv's theory. I looked across to where PC Rogers sat, hurriedly scribbling something down on a post-it note.

"Do you reckon the fact that I know how many ceiling tiles are in this room shows boredom, or fast productivity?" I asked him.

" Boredom. Definitely boredom. Then again,I know how many paper clips are in that pot over there, Rach" He laughed to himself, grinning wildly. Then, I noticed his eyes lose focus on me and his smile slip to a crooked line. Confused by his sudden change, I turned in my chair and followed his line of sight. A man was heading towards us, his clothes crumpled, soaked in blood from the viscous gash in his forehead. Inspector Chelmey was following him, muttering strings of words to himself.I stood and watched as both men approached.

" Rachel. This here is Professor Layton." Chelmey introduced me to the frantic looking man beside him.

Professor layton nodded weakly to me "Hello Rachel..." he hesitated "I need your help, you and I have been trailing the same case and my friend has been taken, I'm told you can help me please-"

"Hold on" I held up my hands "calm down" I urged, guiding him to my office and nodding goodbye to an imapatient looking Chelmey. The professor seemed to take a deep breath as he readjusted the top hat that sat upon his head._Who wears those_ _anymore? _I handed him a damp cloth and dug through the first aid kit for a packet of pain killers.

"Now." I leaned against the desk "Tell me everything from the beginning."

"Yes, of course. My apologies for the panic. I...I am not used to this sort of thing" The professor genuinely appeared embarrassed at his entrance, although he had no reason to be.

I smiled and decided to make a cup of tea for him "That's quite alright sir, I understand. Please, continue"

And continue he did. The professor spoke of how he and his friend, Luke, had been investigating the disappearance of the Clay family and The Jar of the Nile. He described the thugs who had attacked them. Then, the professor added, desperation and worry evident on his face, that Luke had been taken.

I sat still and just watched him. This was surreal. I had no idea that a case like this could reach such heights. I had stumbled blindly into it and from the looks of things, so had the professor.

"I just...I don't know what to do.I'm sorry for pushing this onto you Rachel, it's just the inspector mentioned that you had been following the same case and well, I suppose I'm desperate for any information" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat then, when he noticed the tea I had made, he smiled "Tea is my favourite beverage you know. It does wonders for the mind"

"Yeah, and the nerves" I replied..._perhaps I should have made one for myself._

There was a loud, distinctive knock on the door, I immediately knew who it was "Yes Guv?"

Jack poked his head around the door and placed a tin of biscuits on the table "You alright sir?" He asked.

"I'm not as worried now, thanks to your hospitality. However, I am anxious to find Luke"

"Don't you worry.I've sent a team of Scotland Yard's finest out there, we'll catch the scum-"

I frowned at him.

"Sorry...villains, before sunset. Although in the meantime, I need a word with my genius D.I over there...mind if I borrow her?"

The professor smiled tiredly "But of course"

I followed the Guv out of the kitchenette, still impressed by how polite the professor was being, despite his predicament. He seemed a nice man. That was the thing with this job though, unfortunately it's not uncommon for bad things to happen to good people.

The Guv looked at me for what seemed forever until he spoke "I hate to say this Waterstone...but it seems you were right about this case."

I stared at him. Waiting for my victory to set in before replying "Told you so."

"Child" The guv joked "One more thing though. The professor mentioned to Inspector Chelmey that he and Luke had been investigating at a hospital in town. Also, that a certain _Doctor Andrews_ had conveniently not graced them with his presence...just thought you'd want to know."

Doctor Andrews. V's doctor.A link at long last.

"Um, yeah...thanks guv" Still dazed, I turned and walked back toward the kitchen. The professor had answers and I had questions. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I couldn't. We needed Veronica Finch.


	9. Chapter 9

_What a strange car_,I thought as the professor sped down the road to my street. The entire contraption was rumbling and shaking as it's tires, worn from years on unforgiving London streets, spun against the hot tarmac. I glanced across to the professor, who was deep in thought. As soon as I had explained everything to him, he had seemed to gain an energy boost, downing his tea in one fell swoop and racing out of the door to his..._was it...laytonmobile?_.Ever since then, he had been driving as fast as his reputation as a gentleman would allow. At least that's what he had told me.

Realising we were only a short distance from my street and that the professor was about to make the wrong turning, I grabbed his arm and shouted "Left!"

Startled by my outburst, Layton made a sharp turn and narrowly avoided murdering a garden gnome.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Not to worry. Now where is this Veronica finch?...oh,hello!" The professor smiled down at Jasper who had been clinging to the back seat for dear life ever since leaving the station. The poor thing had now clambered onto the professor's lap, shaking and looking rather manic.I reached across and put his lead on, slipping him a biscuit when we arrived at V's door.

The professor made to reach for the the doorbell but I put my arm in the way before he could. He looked at me curiously and waited for an explanation.

"Sorry professor, it's just that there's one thing you should probably know before we go in...Veronica has this problem-"

The door flew open and stood in the doorway, was Veronica herself. She was dressed in her nightie, hair like a birds nest, tangled knitting in her pink claws and makeup half done. Upon seeing me, she grinned and launched herself at me, hugging until I felt nothing but broken ribs. Then to my absolute horror, she pulled the professor in as well. He huffed, attempting to politely move himself away. There was no escape though.I had tried everything before.

When V eventually released us from her grasp, she ushered us in and more or less shoved us unceremoniously onto the sofa. Despite the embarrassment I felt, I couldn't stop the grin that formed. The professor's face was a picture, he was bright red and his unnerve was as clear as day. Veronica seemed blissfully unaware.

"Biscuit?" V thrust a tin of digestives in the poor man's face, regardless of the fact that she didn't have a clue who he was. The professor declined, managing an awkward smile at her.

I decided to step in, putting an end to his torture "Hey,V?...This is-"

"Your Majesty. Sorry about the lack of food.I wasn't aware you would be staying for afternoon tea." Veronica curtseyed to the professor, totally convinced that she was speaking to the heir of the throne.

"Ahem. Madam, I am not the Prince of England" Layton reluctantly sipped his tea, trying to keep the awkward, bullying atmosphere at bay.

"Oh." Veronica scratched her head "Then...who are you?"

"My name is Professor Hershel Layton and-"

"Rachel! you never mentioned having a boyfriend"

I spat out my tea "No! Veronica! This is not my boyfriend. We are both following the same case. That is all"

She stared at me. Her eyes as wide as caves. Then she clapped, laughed and threw herself into her armchair. Jasper growled at Tiddles.I closed my eyes briefly and tried to regain some composure._Perhaps laying it all out would make this easier._

"Veronica? Do you remember what you told me about that jar when you lost your purse?. Well, that jar was sold in auction and now the buyer and his family are missing. We think that Doctor Andrews might know something...Do you remember telling him anything about it?...V?"

"...You're not that fellow from strictly come dancing are you?...I could've sworn that you wore that sequin top" Veronica squinted at the terrified professor, who had not moved an inch since he got through the door.

"Veronica please!"

"Or maybe I've seen you in a film...wait, are you...captain jack sparrow?"

"V!"

"Calm down Rachel! Yes, I do recall telling Doctor Andrews about the book in my bag and what it said about the jar."

"And what did he say?"

"Oh I don't really know. It was last Tuesday."

"I know, but the thing is, the professor here has lost his friend and I think that whoever has taken him, may lead us to the jar and the Clay family."

The professor dropped his head a little at the mention of Luke.A movement not unnoticed by V, who smiled sympathetically and spoke directly to him.

"I can't exactly remember what the doctor said. Although, he gave me his number in case of an emergency. It's in my coat pocket, go take a look"

I breathed a sigh of relief, this was progress, if a little.

The professor looked at me, "We cannot simply ring and enquire about the jar. He would just put the phone down."

He did have a point there.I thought before answering.

"That's true, we could just say that V needs some emergency medication and ask if he could bring some. That way, we can confront him face to face."

The professor nodded in agreement "Good ...as long as you don't mind Ms Finch?"

The certain Ms Finch in question, had her eyes shut and was humming along to 'We'll meet again', swaying in time to music only she could hear. I answered for her.

"I don't think she will professor...or should I say, your majesty?" I laughed.

"Haha!" The professor stood, petting Tiddles on the head "I shall ring Doctor Andrews right away. Please excuse me Rachel, Ms Finch"

I smiled and let him past, he seemed more focussed now that we had a lead but I couldn't say the same thing for myself. It was true that this could be a potential shifting point in our investigation, but we still had no idea where Luke was. The professor only recalled that they had gone to the golden tulip café, before he and Luke were attacked in the alleyway behind the building. That didn't leave us with much, of course it wasn't the professor's fault, he had been knocked unconscious and had only just managed to stumble to Scotland Yard.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. _If the professor had been hit for_ _his efforts, what had they done to Luke?_.I was so consumed in thought that I didn't notice Veronica sit down and put the TV on. She stared at me as the familiar tune of countryfile echoed in the room.

"What?" I asked, reaching for a biscuit.

"Nothing...it's just...are you sure about this?"

I looked at her for a long while before replying. That was when I noticed that her hair was white, not the bright red it had once been and she had purple bags under her eyes. Despite this, V seemed the liveliest I had seen her since Albert's death.

"No" I said "In all honesty V, no. Although, I do believe in one thing...the Clays and Luke are missing and it all links to one jar. If we can fix this and I mean, _really fix it_.Then...maybe I can go home and feel like everyone in London can walk a little bit taller, even you Veronica."

That was the first time I had ever really told V that much about how I felt and for some reason I didn't feel stupid for it, if anything, I felt better. Veronica placed a hand on my shoulder and giggled happily "Thank you Rachel."

The professor entered the room and hissed slightly as he sat down. "Doctor Andrews is on his way"

"Good, thanks for that. Hey are you ok? It's just we didn't take you to a hospital or anything." I was slightly ashamed that I had forgotten to take the professor to the hospital, it was usually standard procedure for assault victims.

He shrugged it off "Please, don't concern yourself with me.I am quite alright I assure you"

I nodded, not entirely convinced, "Very well, but if you start to feel rubbish just say the word and we'll go"

"Agreed"

Just then my mobile started ringing.I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen, it was the guv.

"Hi guv. Myself and the professor are just at Veronica's, we're going to speak with Doctor Andrews"

"Making progress already? Blimey you're a right little Nancy drew aren't you?.Anyway, enough chit-chat. Can you ask Layton if his friend was taken in a white van?"

"Um, you think you've got a lead?"

"Possibly. Don't get his hopes up yet though"

"No worries Jack, I'll ask him right away."

"Ok Rach, see you later"

"Bye,Guv"

The professor looked at me, anxious of what I had to tell him. V also waited for me to speak, ringing her hands. That was a peculiar trait of V's, as one minute she could be high as a kite, talking to anyone who she saw and the next she could be as quiet as a shy child.I decided to break the worried silence.

"The Guv was wondering if you recall Luke being taken away in a white van, professor."

The professor's face creased in concentration as he sorted through his memories. "Yes...Yes,I think it was!"

I sighed happily "That's great news! Wait a minute and I'll text the Guv"

Veronica turned her attention to the professor "What does Luke look like?"

I held my breath. Veronica's habit of asking direct questions was always a problem when it came to...delicate situations.I typed quicker.A sad smile crept across Layton's face as he described his loyal friend "Well, he wears a blue cap and carries a brown satchel. He is quite small but I would advise you not to mention his height to him personally"

"I could write an advert and ask the papers to put it in if you want?" she asked, absentmindedly picking cat hairs off her cardigan.

I warned Veronica, "He's not a dog V, he's a young boy. This is serious."

The professor didn't seem to mind though, instead he smiled and thanked her for thinking about Luke. Just as Veronica was about to reply, the doorbell rang. Doctor Andrews was here.

-O-O-O-O-

The professor immediately tensed as the atmosphere shifted in the room.A nervous sinking feeling hit him in the stomach and buried itself in his mind. This was it. Doctor Andrews either had answers or he didn't. If not, then both he and Rachel would be back to square one. Too anxious to move, Layton was relieved when Rachel went to answer the door. Shifting his hat, the professor calmed himself and remembered when he had told a very young Luke to do the same, after the infamous spectre attacked.

A tall thin man, wearing glasses that sat on the end of his nose, strode confidentially in. He carried an air of arrogance about him as he introduced himself to the professor, who was suspicious from the start. Andrews did not appear unwell at all. He had lied to Doctor Fitz. That meant that the possibility of more twisted truths and misleading words was possible from now on. Rachel gave him a look that said the same thing he was thinking,_ be on your guard._The professor nodded.

"Now then Veronica! How are you feeling today?" The doctor began, enthusiastically waving his arms around.

Veronica played along "I feel fine, Doctor"

Rachel began right away, police training kicking in "Doctor Andrews, sir?"

"Yes, what is it Rachel?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me and the professor here anything about the Jar of the Nile"

_Blunt and direct,_ the professor smiled. He and Rachel were desperate to discover the truth and that would surely see them through. Just as Layton suspected, the Doctor acted innocent.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Andrews laughed, although unease was evident in his tone.

"I'm talking about Vincent Clay."

For a split second, the Doctor's face showed signs of panic before he growled, "I don't know what you're talking about. You called me for Veronica's tablets! That is why I am here, is it not?. So, since that's not what you wanted, I will be leaving!" He began packing his bags, stuffing medicine into the pockets of his worn leather case.

The professor tried to intervene and calm the situation "Doctor Andrews please, tell us what you know! A family and my friend are in great danger!"

Still, the Doctor only pushed his way past, shrugging on his coat as he reached the door. It looked like their only line of enquiry was about to make a swift exit. That was until he was apprehended by two Police officers. The voice of DCI Jack Hillmore flooded through the house,"Doctor Andrews, you are under arrest for suspicion of aiding viscous crimes and being a general stuck up annoyance to me. Get rid of him"

The professor was joined in the doorway by Rachel and Veronica. He smiled at the D.I "You called Jack?"

Rachel laughed "Ten years of police work. We are trained to think things through, every variable is key, professor. Oh, and the white van Luke was taken in? Well..." she pointed "...it's parked on Veronica's driveway"

At that the professor stood, stunned at the revelation. When he woke from his trance, he bolted outside and watched with a glazed expression, as the police drove away. Veronica stood behind him and spoke slowly in a serious voice "I hope they avoided my potted plants"

Snapping back into reality, the professor shared a look with Rachel, before they erupted into laughter, relief washing over them. For a moment there Layton was worried his only chance of saving Luke was lost, the familiar feeling of hopelessness engulfing him, but the sound of the guv's voice had pulled him back from the edge, reminding him that he had every chance of saving the boy and the Clays.A chance that neither he or Rachel would let go until justice was declared and the truth revealed.


	10. Chapter 10

_How long had they been here? Hours? Minutes? Days?_.

Luke was exhausted, both he and Evelyn had managed to free themselves from their bonds but that was as far as their success had gone. Since then, Luke knew how many bricks made up each wall, how deep the puddles were and yet, he didn't have the slightest idea of how to escape. Evelyn looked up at him, big brown eyes studying his mucky face. She noticed the purple bruise forming above his eyebrow and winced, holding her own head subconsciously. Luke sat down heavily on a rusty bucket, hanging his head in shame. He was the professor's number one apprentice, who fought every puzzle tooth and nail. This should have taken half an hour at the least. _What was he to do?_.

"It's alright Luke. You said you were looking for me, so that means there are others. They will find us you know" Evelyn kneeled in front of the boy, smiling despite the ache of worry she felt in herself. Luke watched her, fascinated by the freckles sprayed delicately across her pale face and how her red curled hair sat on her shoulders. He nodded, attempting to put a brave face on, just like his mother had told him on his visit to the doctors after a painful fall. _His parents...did they know what had happened?._Before Luke could plunge further into thought, there was a loud thud and the metal door swung open, it's hinges creaking.A shadow stood in the doorway, blocking out the light, and in its hand was a book. The shadow began to read, words dribbling from it's mouth and onto the floor, like water from a tap.

"The jar of the Nile. Made from rare stones that men broke their backs to find. Moulded by the hands of the lonely and forgotten. Admired by Pharos and Egyptian queens. Property of Mr Vincent Clay."

At the mention of her father, Evelyn stiffened and crawled closer to Luke's side. The shadow waited, watched with cold unforgiving eyes, before moving into the dimly lit room. The book snapped shut. It looked cruelly at the children, a twisted smile was carved on its features. Doctor Fitz strode further into the room "Hello, Luke...not who you were expecting eh?"

-O-O-O-O-

"I have told you and I have told you.I don't know what you're talking about!." Doctor Andrews slammed the desk angrily "Yes that van is mine. Yes I do recall Veronica Finch telling me about some jar. No, I didn't assist or carry out the kidnapping of Luke Triton, Vincent Clay, Susan Clay or Evelyn Clay!"

Jack would not be put off "Look, I am not accusing you of anything at all, but I have a duty to the citizens of this city. The fact of the matter is, that Luke Triton was taken in a white van, almost identical to yours. Veronica Finch remembers speaking to you about the jar. You resisted arrest and now you're refusing to answer my questions!"

I rolled my eyes. This was not going well and, judging by the look on professor Layton's face, he did not like the guv's..._interrogation methods _one jot. I stepped in before Jack socked the simmering accused, "Doctor Andrews, please. You are not helping anyone, least of all yourself. Just tell me what you were doing on the day Luke Triton was taken."

Andrews sighed, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I called in sick because...I was afraid."

_Interesting_, I prodded more "Afraid of what?"

"...I...I..." He hesitated, wiping beads of sweat from his brow "You won't believe me"

"Try me."

"I was afraid of...Doctor Fitz"

The professor stepped in, alert at the sudden accusation "Doctor Fitz? That kind man? He was the one who-"

"Directed you to me, yes. He...threatened to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I told him about V's jar. It was a simple conversation...I had no idea of what he was planning!."

"This is very important Doctor...what did he say?"

"He said that now was his chance to take revenge on the Finch family.I have no idea what that means, honestly!"

"And what did you do after he said that?"

"I asked him why he would want to do such a thing, especially to Veronica. He didn't really give me an answer, instead he said that if I breathed a word of it to anyone...he would make me pay"

"So...you told Vincent about the jar?"

Doctor Fitz began to sob "Yes...and now he and his family are missing.I knew what I had done as soon as the words left my lips. It's my fault, don't you see?"

I was shocked at the man's sudden change in behaviour and after sharing a look with the Guv, he hadn't seen it coming either.

I pressed him further, still uncertain if I should take him at his word "So let me get this straight. Veronica told you about losing information on the jar of the Nile. You then relayed that discussion to Doctor Fitz, unaware of what he was thinking. Now, he's decided to kidnap the Clay's and Luke."

"Yes."

"But you see that's what I don't get. Why would he kidnap all those people? He could've just taken the jar and left. Moreover, why does he want revenge on you and Veronica?"

Andrews shuffled under the guv's glare, scratching nervously at his arm. He spoke carefully, trying to keep his emotions under control

"Veronica...she belongs to a wealthy family. Unlike Doctor Fitz. In her younger days, Veronica was a nurse, known across England for her miracle working medicines. At the time, Fitz's wife - Laurie, was extremely ill. He took her 300 miles away from home to see Veronica. V tried everything but nothing worked. Laurie sunk further into her sickness and died 2 years later. Doctor Fitz became a bitter recluse, he couldn't understand why Veronica, with all her money and skill, failed to save his beloved wife. When Veronica moved to London, Fitz refused to be her doctor and so I was given the role.I have been her friend and doctor for a long while now, although I started to notice gaps in her memory. As did Fitz. He was sick of the office, wanted to be out as soon as he could. One day, he turned up at my house, drunk. He began rattling on about how we could bribe V to give us money, that because I'm her friend she would trust me. I refused of course, the idea appalled me! But Fitz was fuming, he kicked off, saying that I was a coward and that I had betrayed him."

The Guv was getting impatient, he leaned towards Doctor Andrews "Hurry up. I haven't got all day. What does Vincent Clay have to do with anything?"

"Vinc and I are best friends. We went to school together and I'm his daughter's godfather. Well, I told him what had happened.I needed to tell someone. Anyway, the next day he confronts Doctor Fitz about it, something he later regretted doing because...when he did that...he let it slip that he had bought the expensive jar that Veronica's book had described."

"Why did he kidnap them?"

"To keep me quiet.I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this. Fitz threatened that he would kill the Clays if I did. I was terrified, so...I said nothing. Then...you crawled out of the woodwork with your theories and questions. I knew right then, it was all over." That last bit was aimed right towards me and the professor.

Layton had remained silent as everything unravelled, until now, "Doctor Andrews, do you know where Fitz is keeping them?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." He sighed, a defeated man "Professor? Rachel? I want you both to know that I never wished this upon either of you. Especially Veronica and the Clay family.I hope you find them soon.I am truly sorry"

Doctor Andrews began to shake as uncontrollable waves of emotion choked him.I never imagined I would feel sorry for the man, but in that moment I realised why he had acted so arrogantly. To protect Veronica and buy the Clays more time. I left the room behind Jack. Upon reaching the guv's office, Layton was the first to speak "Well, that was a...revealing discussion. I do believe the man was telling the truth."

"You think?" The guv snapped, pouring himself a whiskey.

The professor recoiled at the man's harsh behaviour but said nothing. The silence weighed heavily on us, no doubt heavier still on Doctor Andrews. A clock ticked in the distance, a reminder that time was running out. The press had released an interview with the superintendent and by now, it was fast becoming common knowledge that police had arrested Doctor Andrews as part of the enquiry into the kidnap of the clays and a young boy. There was no telling what Fitz was going to do when it reached him.

The professor spoke directly to the Guv, his voice riddled with concern, face pale and hands shaking. He said one word, yet a word which said everything he was thinking all at once "Luke"

The Guv looked at me, then he grabbed the radio on his desk and barked orders into it "I want a team of 20 officers to be on standby. At my word you will arrest Doctor Fitz."

Static came in response, a dead radio was no use to anyone.

"Bleeding police radios!" The Guv shouted and stormed out of his office.

Before he could get to the door I called after him, "Guv, we can't wait. Let me and the professor go, I'll call you."

He hesitated, shifting his feet on the floor, no doubt arguing with himself. Then he replied with a level voice "Fine. You call me when you find them. Do not go in until I arrive on scene with backup. Be careful Rachel" he glanced at Layton "and you professor"

The professor nodded "Of course. It is my duty as a gentleman to protect those in my care, Detective Inspector Waterstone will be fine."

The Guv smiled slightly, clearly uncertain but there was no time to consult his conscience yet.

We ran down the corridor and out of the station, muttering apologies as we pushed our way through the crowds of P.C's. I jumped into an unmarked car. The professor sat in the passenger seat, the cogs in his trained mind whirling and clicking.I stepped on the accelerator and managed a giggle as the professor held onto his hat, as if it was the only thing preventing him from tumbling out.

"Where to?" I shouted over the roar of the engine.

Layton looked out of the window, face contorted in concentration "When we were attacked, I vaguely remember the van turning left when it sped away"

"Left..." I visualised the street layout in my head "That would take him to...Finch street and there's a factory nearby!"

"Finch street...hm, that's ironic"

"So ironic it makes sense right?"

"There's no time to waste. We should hurry!"


	11. Chapter 11

Luke glared at the man, putting his arm in front of Evelyn in an attempt to protect her. "What are you gaining from this?!" He growled, clenching his fists in a heated fury.

Fitz laughed, a cold, mechanical sound, walking slowly towards the children "Revenge. Power...blah, blah, blah"

Kneeling down to their height, Doctor Fitz waved the book around, it's cracked leather cover reflecting it's age. "Do you know what this is...boy?"

Luke remained silent and refused to meet dead eyes.

"This book contains information on one of the most expensive artefacts the world has ever unearthed" Fitz's bloodshot eyes moved towards Evelyn, who was watching from the shadows, "An artefact your father bought. Where is it?"

Evelyn was fighting tears, gritting her teeth in frustration "I don't know! Please let us go! We won't tell anyone!"

Just as the Doctor was about to reply, another man appeared in the doorway. He had a scar across his face. Luke recognised him immediately.

"You hit the professor!"

The comment fell on deaf ears as the thug addressed Fitz "Sir...we have a problem."

The Doctor closed his eyes, sighing dramatically "What problem?" He demanded.

"Andrews blabbed it all. Layton and his little D.I friend are heading our way"

It was quiet in the factory. Fitz hung his head, then everything in him snapped. Turning swiftly he screamed like a madman, the sound bouncing from his lungs and capturing everyone there. He sprinted out of the room, mumbling an order to watch Luke and Eveyln. The thug cracked his knuckles and pulled out a knife, admiring it in the dim lighting. He caught Evelyn's pleading eyes and smirked. Luke felt sick with worry and yet it wasn't the same fear he had felt in the alleyway. The professor was coming, all he needed to do was buy some more time. The question was,_ how?_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

We screeched to a stop, dust flying up behind the car like an ocean wave. What was left of an old textile factory towered above us, rusted metal bars clanged in the distance and plastic sheets hung over large gaps in the walls. The professor climbed out of the vehicle, observing his surroundings carefully.

I turned to face him "Should I call the Guv?"

"Of course" he replied.

I reached into my pocket but jumped when a shot rang out in the distance. A bullet shattered the windscreen, glass breaking into a sharp web. I screamed, pulling the professor behind the car "What on Earth?!"

Layton growled, seething "Fitz"

Then I saw him. Swaying in the arched doorway, clutching a revolver. His hair was askew, his white coat covered in oil and...spots of blood. Doctor Fitz looked insane. I stood shakily, holding the palms of my hands out.I briefly heard the professor warning me to stay put, but my training told me Fitz hadn't intended to kill us. He was simply trying to scare us, that however, didn't mean he wouldn't try again, his aim probably perfect next time.

"Doctor Fitz" I called, edging cautiously forward "Doctor Fitz, drop the gun."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?!" He spat, pointing the gun accusingly at me. Then, he smirked, and turned back into the abandoned textile factory.

"Fitz wait!.Drat" I dialled the guv's number out of instinct. He didn't answer, so I left a hurried message "Jack. It's me Rachel. We're at the textiles factory, Finch street. Fitz is inside and he's armed."

The professor looked at me, "Luke could be in grave danger.I must hurry, you wait here until Jack arrives.I-"

"No way." I walked up to him, gaze unwavering "I'm going in with you"

"My dear, I cannot allow you to-"

"The more time we spend arguing, the more danger the hostages are in.I'm a fully qualified D.I, professor, this is part of the job.I'm going with you."

He seemed taken aback at how direct I was, but he nodded and began running towards the building.I followed behind him, scanning the area one last time as we made our way through hall after hall, slamming doors and thundering up stairways. Huge steel girders groaned above our heads, birds flying into their nests, swarking at the intrusion. Rusted machinery was littered everywhere, the only evidence of what once was a booming industry. The professor ran ahead of me, eager to find his friend. It was then that we heard it. A shout echoed from above. It was undoubtably Luke's voice as the professor picked up his pace, sprinting up the stairs to a metal platform that hung slightly away from the building. Doctor Fitz was stood at the edge, holding Luke at gun point. We slowed down, standing directly in front of the duo. No one spoke, all that could be heard was the wind rushing through the corridors. Luke whimpered, his gaze fixed on the professor.

"Let him go Fitz" The professor growled, his hands were balled into fists and his eyes had lost their warm sparkle, only rage remained.I moved slowly forward, wincing as I felt the scaffolding shift beneath me. My heart hammered in my chest, pulsing against my rib cage, like a trapped butterfly.

I held a hand out, fingers shaking "Doctor Fitz please, just give us Luke"

Doctor Fitz laughed bitterly, pushing the gun further into Luke's chin "No"

I sighed, exasperated, trying to keep calm "This isn't helping you Fitz!"

"I don't care!" He screamed, veins standing out on his neck defined like ropes, eyes bloodshot and unfocused "Nothing can help me. Bring me Veronica Finch and I'll let this impotent child go"

I felt Layton edge closer behind me, his distress was clear.

"I'm sorry, Fitz but that's not how it works"

He looked at me and for a moment and I thought I saw a hint of regret. Then, in a flash of blue and dust, Fitz turned and hung Luke over the edge. The boy yelled, struggling in his grasp "P-professor!"

The professor attempted running towards them "Luke!"

I held him back "Professor don't! This whole thing is on the point of collapse from underneath us!."

He stopped and saw what I meant. The scaffolding was bending and to our horror we saw screws twisting out.

I looked back at Fitz and before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out "I know about Laurie"

His face went slack, void of anger and hate. Blue Iris's filled with pain and the next he spoke, his voice was quiet and we struggled to hear him over the roar of the wind "You know nothing"

I was about to reply but DCI Jack Hillmore's voice drifted up the rafters "Rachel! Professor!"

I called back, eyes still fixed on Fitz and Luke "We're up here jack!"

A team of officers was pouring up the stairs. Fitz forgot his sadness. The professor talked desperately to him "Please sir. There's no need for anyone to come to harm. Let us settle this in peace."

Fitz shuffled uncomfortably, clearly conflicted. After a tense moment, he moved Luke away from the edge and released his hold. The boy went straight to his mentor, colliding with the professor as they embraced.I smiled slightly and breathed a sigh of relief when the Guv arrived at the top. Doctor Fitz was going to walk quietly away, job was short lived though, as Doctor Fitz held the gun to his own head.

"No!" I shouted and forgetting where I was, I leapt forward, pushing the gun out of his hand. There was an almighty crash and the building screamed. Suddenly, we were falling, the whole world crashing around us. I was drowning in panic and rubble. My hands scrambled at a girder and I clung onto it, my knuckles turning white and metal slicing my skin. I didn't care though, because in that moment I felt nothing. Only fear. My other hand was clutching Doctor Fitz. Debris fell from above like confetti and glass shattered below us. My arm was burning, I felt as though I was being torn in two.I cried out "Guv!"

In the distance I could hear Jack shouting into his radio "I need emergency services, fire engines ambulances, anything just hurry!"

I forced myself to look down at Fitz and immediately regretted it. We were dangling above ground, at least twenty metres above the unforgiving concrete. One mistake could send us hurtling down to meet it. Doctor Fitz tried moving his hand out of mine but I held fast.

"Let me go" he was crying now, tears dropping down his chin. Falling the twenty metres.

"No" I winced as the metal gnawed at my flesh. It was going to break soon._ I was going to break soon._

"I've already caused enough pain, please just-"

"I'm not letting you go. Look I know it looks bad now, but you didn't kill Luke"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't kill Luke" I repeated, hearing a voice that wasn't my own "That means there's still good in you"

"Maybe I didn't kill anyone, but I kidnapped people and sent thugs after a boy and his mentor"

"What would Laurie say?.Something tells me she would want you to do the right thing."

He smiled at the memory of his wife "Did I ever tell you how I met her?.She was lost in the museum where I worked and I said I'd give her directions, if she would have a drink with me"

I laughed lightly despite our impeding death "Always one for making deals"

Just then I heard the professor shout from above "Hold on you two, help is on the way!"

_Help is on the way._

I told myself that over and over again. Replaying those words as the building crumbled and collapsed around us. As I held hands with a criminal. As those hands slipped.


End file.
